justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Stratford Star
Stratford Star (also called Stratford Idol) is a singing contest in Kiwanis Community Centre. It’s kinda like American Idol. Once you pass the auditions, you sing every week against other kids, and then judges vote you off and stuff until there’s only three left. The contest was from twelve to eighteen and was held from December 19, 2006 to January 27, 2007 at the Kiwanis Community Centre. The first prize was a microphone and a session in a recording studio. Justin was 12 when he entered Stratford Star. He paid 2 dollars to enter. Justin placed third, although for years he thought he had come in second.Bieber, Justin (October 12, 2010). "Justin Bieber: First Step 2 Forever: My Story". HarperCollins. ISBN 978-0-06-203974-3.. Trivia * Justin asked Ryan to come to his Stratford idol competition and so he went and saw it. * Kate, Jeremy’s mom, lived a five-hour plane ride away and wasn’t able to come to the competition but Justin had the idea to put his videos on YouTube and made kidrauhl. * His mom and his grandparents took him to Scoopers Ice Cream after he lost the Stratford Star competition. Videos Justin Singing Angel by Sarah Mclachlan Justin Singing 3am by matchbox 20 Rounds 1st round For the first round Justin wore a huge brown sweater and jeans, and he did Matchbox 20’s “3AM.” Justin Bieber Singing 3am @ Stratford Star 2nd round Justin thought he’d dress up a little for the next performance. His mom ironed a blue dress shirt for him and helped him do the knot on a sharp blue necktie, which was made for a grown man, so it was longer than he was tall. He decided to sing Alicia Keys’ “Fallin” – which was his jam in the shower. When he came out, people remembered him from the week before. They were even more surprised and cheered even louder. Justin Singing Fallin by Alicia Keys 3rd round By the time he got to the next round, he’d settled into the idea that he should just be myself, so he wore his regular school clothes and a baseball cap. He decided to do the Aretha Franklin arrangement on “Respect.” By now people knew who he was. The girl doing the emcee duties said, “Let’s show Justin Bieber some respect.” And there was a burst of loud, shrill screaming from the back of the room. Justin was super confident when he performed 'Respect'. He danced around the stage, chanted "Come on" in between the lines and played an invisible saxophone along with the music. The only thing that went wrong was that he dropped the microphone at one point in the performance, but he just picked it up and carried on. Justin Bieber Sings Respect @ Stratford Star Justin singing Respect by Aretha Franklin Finale Justin Singing So Sick by Ne-yo Justin Singing Rapping Basketball by Lil Bow Wow Justin Bieber Stratford Star Finale Gallery Justin Bieber singing on Stratford Star.png Justin Bieber singing on Stratford Star 2.png Justin on Stratford Star.jpg Justin at Stratford Idol.jpg Waiting at Stratford Star.jpg Performing on Stratford Star.jpg Justin waiting patiently at Stratford Star.jpg Justin Bieber on Stratford Star.jpg Justin Stratford Star.jpg Stratford Star Justin.jpg Justin Bieber Stratford Idol.png Justin Bieber at Stratford Idol.jpg Justin Bieber performing on Stratford Star.jpg Justin thumbs up at Stratford Idol.jpg Stratford Idol Justin.jpg Justin at Stratford Idol 2007.jpg Justin Bieber Stratford Star final.jpg Justin Bieber Stratford Youth Centre.jpg Stratford Star stage list 2007.jpg References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Stratford Category:Events